My Feelings For You
by Mole of Aiur
Summary: My attempt at a RainexSheena coupling. Focused on their relationship. More chapters to come!
1. The Returner

Just saying that I do not claim to have thought of the following characters: Raine Sage, Sheena Fujibayashi, Lloyd Irving etc. and that Namco hold the rights to them. Now that the legal crap's over and done with… :P  
Hey, Scott here. First chapter of my first fanfic. Some reviews/comments would be much appreciated! This is a Sheena/Raine fic from Tales of Symphonia.

---Chapter 1: The Returner---  
Sheena Fujibayashi woke late one morning. The sun was already high into the sky, signalling that it was near noon to all below. She had just used all her mana to summon the power of the Mana Cannon, using the Summon Spirits of Tethe'alla. The Great Tree had been destroyed, and the worlds' stability had been restored, for a short while.

"Sheena, come in. This is Yuan. The others have informed me to thank you for your part in saving the Great Seed, and they await you in Iselia." Yuan had said, to which Sheena just acknowledged and had climbed onto her Rhieard.

Noticing she was dropping off every so often, she decided to stop at Triet for a nights rest. She could meet up with the others in the morning.  
Well, now morning had passed.

"Oh crap…" she groaned, climbing out of bed and getting dressed into her usual purple attire. She quickly tied her silky black hair into the bushy style as she normally wore it. Checking that she had fastened her ribbon properly into a bow, she darted outside, and opened up her Wing Pack. She clambered onto the Rhieard that followed, and started flying as fast as she could to Iselia.

Raine Sage started getting worried.  
"She said she'd be here more than two hours ago! She's never late…" she said to the group.  
"Calm down sis, Sheena can take care of herself. She probably just slept in. She used up a lot of her mana, y'know." said Genis, surprised that Raine was caring so much about her.

After an uneasy start, Raine and Sheena had developed a strong friendship. Sheena even started giving Raine some cooking tips, and had started off with curry.  
"There. Now a touch of pineapple in there would really bring out the flavour of the spices…" Sheena had told her, watching Raine nervously stir the pot a couple of days ago. She thought pineapple was a strange accompaniment to curry, but she had no room to talk, her cooking being so awful.

Sheena landed close to the schoolhouse in the small town of Iselia. She was surprised how quickly and how well the town was rebuilding itself. The people are strong here, she thought. She went to the Sage household, however, that was still in ruins. She decided they would be at Franks House, a popular meeting spot in the town. She opened the door, only to find Phaidra and Frank enjoying some coffee together.

"Oh, Sheena, I assume. I'm afraid you're a little late, dear. They said something about going to Lloyd's fathers house, they needed him to make something for them." said Phaidra, smiling.  
"Whew. I thought I'd lost them. Thanks Phaidra." said Sheena, sighing with relief. She quickly came out of the house, and ran out of Iselia. Flying over the Iselia Forest (she didn't really enjoy the idea of being ambushed alone), she landed near the log bridge near Dirks House.

"Sheena! I'm glad you're back." said Lloyd, beaming. He must have been waiting out for her. "Come on in, we've been waiting for you!" he said, putting a hand on her shoulder, and guiding her through the front door.  
"Sheena!" shouted Genis! He went to hug her. "You ruled! Even with all my magic, I doubt I could make something with that much force."  
Sheena was nearly knocked over by Genis. He was smaller than her, catching her off balance.  
"Hehe, thanks Genis. I can't beat you at magic though." she said, grinning, ruffling his hair.  
Zelos was next. He walked up, thought a little, and held out a hand.  
"Nice job Sheena, my lovely hunny." he said, with his usual cheeky smirk. Sheena was surprised he only wanted a handshake though, quickly obliging before he thought of anything else.  
Raine came down from upstairs, hearing loud voices. When she saw Sheena, her face lit up.  
"Sheena! You're back! I must say, I'm impressed with your skills. Your lateness, however…" she said, folding her arms and trailing off into a smirk.  
"Heh… Sorry Professor. I was really tired, and I overslept in Triet." she said, rubbing the back of her neck.  
"Don't worry about it. Hey, is anyone hungry? I can make us some curry if you want. Sheena's been teaching me." Raine suggested. After a few uneasy looks from the group, and a warning look from Genis, they eventually agreed.

"If we die now, we can say it was Sheenas fault." Genis said grinning, earning him a slap upside the head from Raine.  
Ignoring Genis, Sheena said to Raine, "Yes, I think you're ready to try it on your own. Remember, not too much of each spice. And don't let it go black!" she jokingly warned.

---------------------------------------------

Ok, first chapter. Basically a bit of an introductory chapter. I'm currently working on the second chapter, but I'd appreciate some reviews. Thanks!


	2. Healing the Angel

Hi guys! Chapter 2 to come soon, but first:  
Review comments!  
Dj SpRiTe - Your wait is over!  
Celestial Chaos - Sorry dude, but it's a shoujo-ai fanfic. Yes, THAT kind of writing. If you don't like it, I'm not stopping you.  
Scarlet Kratos - Wow. I have a fan. And thanks for the opinions about Mr. Chaos.  
Bane - Well… kinda. Yuri is full-on lesbian, shoujo-ai (like this one is) is more focused on love, romance, and relationships. You should still like it I hope.

Sunnigen- Yeppers, it's a Reena fic. Wow, I'm honoured.

Superspork- Well, I'm already doing this one about RainexSheena, so no Sheloyd here I'm afraid. I love Sheloyd coupling myself, and some fanfics I've read Sheloyd based are incredible. Unconditional Love being one.  
Thanks all for your comments, and keep the reviews coming in. I love them!

Once again, I do not claim to own the characters from Tales of Symphonia, including Sheena Fujibayashi, Raine Sage, Genis Sage etc. Namco own them, not me.

---Chapter 2: Healing the Angel---

"You are definitely not OK! Colette, look at you!" yelled Sheena. She had noticed that Colette was undergoing the first stages of Chronic Angelus Chrystallis Inofficium, her shoulder and back scaling up with large turquoise coloured crystals.  
"Sheena's right, Colette. We need to get help for you." said Lloyd, nodding his head. "What can we do, Professor?"  
"I… I don't know." said Raine. She had never seen this illness before, or heard of it. "I'm sorry."

"I think I know somewhere that has some answers. There's a large library in Sybak, it has whole shelves dedicated to medical stuff." chimed in Mithos.  
"Good thinking Mithos!" said Genis. "Come with us, it'll be easier to find it with an extra pair of eyes!" he added, thinking of a way to stay with his new friend.

As the group arrived at Sybak, they headed into the huge library. Mithos was not kidding. This place was huge. The group decided that it was best if they split up. Lloyd headed with Colette, Zelos with Regal, Genis with Presea and Mithos, leaving Raine and Sheena to head to their section.

"Nope, nope, nope… Hmm.. Maybe." Raine said, checking through her line of books, adding the last one to a small pile in her arms.  
"Dammit, I'm getting no luck at all here Raine. This is all to help with _normal_ illnesses, nothing like what Colette's got!" said Sheena, starting to get angry at herself for not being able to help. Raine went over, and put a hand over Sheena's shoulder.  
"Hey, hey… We'll find something. We've got through lots as a group, we can get through this too." said Raine soothingly. Sheena turned around to look at her, tears collecting in the corners of her shiny brown eyes. For a minute, Raine stared back, confused. She caught up with her senses, and quickly took her arm away, and went to look through more books, with what looked like a slight blush on her face.

"-uys! Guys! Colette found a really big book, and it's all foreign!" Sheena heard Lloyd yell through the library, after shaking off her dreaminess, leading to very annoyed looks off the librarian, and a warning to kick him out of the place. The group hurried to where Lloyd and Colette were, to find Colette sprawled on the floor, and a huge book on the table. Raine went to look at the book, and her eyes glazed over. Genis spotted this, groaning.

"This is angelic text, perfectly preserved and hidden in this library. Marvellous!" she had exclaimed. She paused at one page.  
"The illness is lethal unless treated, the victims body completely crystallising into one large Exsphere, in a way." Raine said solemnly. "It says there is a cure, a special Key Crest can be made, using special ingredients. We could get Altessa to do it. The trouble is getting the items in time, before…"  
"Before I die." Colette said bluntly.  
"Yes Colette."  
"Let's hurry and get started!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"This material was used in my company. The last shipment was sent to the Imperial Research Academy, here in Sybak." said Regal, pointing to the first item needed. "We could get a piece before we leave."

The group headed out of the library. Raine lagged back, and Sheena noticed her. She walked back to her.

"Well done Raine, we couldn't have read that without you. You're a great he-"  
"What happened back there?" Raine interrupted. "You looked at me… strangely."

"I don't know, I… I just saw how good a friend you are now. You… You started off hating me, suspicious of my actions. But, you warmed up to me, and… We're good friends now, right?" Sheena had hesitated. Unknowing to her, she had started to go a light shade of pink. The two of them just stared at each other for a split second more than it took to become awkward, then Raine looked away, clearing her throat. Sheena was still staring at the back of Raine's head, where her half-elven eyes were a few seconds ago. She realised what she was doing, and coughed herself, looking away quickly. She went a bright shade of red.

_Oh my God. What was I doing just then? I was… stuck, stuck in her eyes… _

_No! No, I like Lloyd! I don't look at women that way, right?_

Sheena thought to herself, as she walked out of the library, catching up to the group, trying to slot back into the group with the minimum of bother so they wouldn't notice. If one of them were to ask what she was doing, he wouldn't have a clue what to say. What were they doing? She had totally forgotten.  
"Ah, here we are. C'mon, let's go get that Zircon!" said Lloyd, giving Sheena a line back into the present.

Hehe, well well, is Sheena falling for our half-elven scholar? And what of Raine? More will be revealed next chapter. Reviews are appreciated!   
Scott-kun.


	3. Healing the Angel pt2

Chapter 3 will be coming right up, after these short messages.  
Reviews!  
Jenn - Thanks for reviewing. Keep tagged onto my fic, k?  
Chibi - The update is ready.  
Metal - Thanks mate, keep watching this fic! I'll try not to disappoint you.

Still not claiming to own any Tales of Symphonia characters, that's Namco's pride and joy.  
So much for the preliminaries and now onto the main event!

---Chapter 3: Healing the Angel pt. 2---

"Halt! No half-elves will be allowed into this village!" yelled a guard.  
"That's fine. We'll just wait for you here everyone." said Raine, sulking slightly.

"No! That's wrong… Let them in, they're our friends!" Sheena exclaimed, looking at Raine.  
"Rules are rules, I'm afraid, young lady. Hurry on." the guard explained.

The rest of the group carried on through the small village of Heimdall, the hidden elven village. It was rare for them to even allow humans in, lt alone trying to get them to allow half-elves. They had made it into the Elder's hut, and explained about Colette's illness.

"So, you are in need of a Mana Leaf Herb. Usually, I would refuse, but as it is a matter of life and death, I will grant you access to the Latheon Gorge, where our Mana Leaf is kept secure from intruders. Show my staff to the guard, he will let you pass." said the Elder, thinking twice before handing the group his staff.  
"Thankyou, Elder." said Lloyd.

Leaving Heimdall, Sheena walked faster than the others. When she saw Raine and her brother, she set off in a fast walk to her.  
"I missed you two." she said, hugging Genis briefly, then hugging Raine. Surprised and confused, Raine hugged back, and had stopped much earlier than Sheena had.  
"Um… S-Sheena? Would you mind awfully letting go now? I can't breathe…" said Raine. It was true that Sheena was holding on quite tightly.  
"Oh, um… Sorry Raine." said Sheena quickly, letting go. She had gone pink again, realising what she was doing. The group weren't far behind, they could have seen. As for Genis, he was smart enough to think something was fishy.  
"Sheena? Why are you acting so weird? You were gone ten minutes!" Genis said, eyebrow raised.  
"I know. I'm sorry, but… er… ever since you were taken away by the Papal Knights I couldn't think of losing you two as friends again." said Sheena, hopelessly lying. Genis let it slide for now, passing it off as her being affected by the strange elven magic of the village.

"Wow, it's windy here…" said Lloyd. The group had made it into the depths of the Latheon Gorge, and the flowers all around them were thriving, and blowing sharp gusts of wind around. Sheena and Genis, being so light, had trouble keeping their feet.

"L-lets just get this Herb and get out of he- WOAH!" Genis yelled. He had fallen over into Presea. She gave him a quick, blank expression, and it scared him.  
"Sorry, P-Presea…" he stammered, getting to his feet, and offering a hand down to Presea to help her up. Instead she used the butt of her axe to rear herself up.  
"I seem to be undamaged. Apology accepted, Genis." she said bluntly, dusting herself off.

The group came to a cave, and in the centre of the room, spotlighted by a lonely ray from a crack in the ceiling, was a strange plant. The group looked to Raine, who examined it, rubbing her chin with her hand as she did so.

"This seems to be the Mana Leaf Herb we are after. Let's take a piece and think about heading to Derris-Kharlan. It's our only chance to find a Mana fragment." she said. She was afraid about the last part, she didn't really want to get any closer to Yggdrasill and his cronies right now. The group nodded, showing their agreement.

Suddenly, a large rumbling came from behind Raine, and in front of the Mana Herb. A huge, twisted form of a plant rose from the ground, ready to fight the group. It seemed to be guarding the plant. It lunged at Raine.

"Raine! Get back, you monster!" said Sheena, jumping in front, and batting away a tendril using one of her ofuda cards. More vines came, and Sheena and the group fought them away. Raine backed away and prepared her healing skills, should anyone need them. Lloyd leaped in, slashing away with his two blades. He performed a Beast, and the creature collapsed. The group relaxed for a while.

"That took less than I-" Raine had started to say, but then a vine was sent her way. The spines were about to stab Raine all over her face and chest when Sheena leapt in.  
"You will not hurt her!" Sheena yelled, a look of pure rage and hatred at the creature. She fought individually with the plants vines for a while, and quite successfully too. That is, until Lloyd called out, complimenting her fighting style. This distrcted Sheena long enough for a vine to swipe at her, connecting with her side, sending her flying sideways. She dropped to her knees, clutching her side and back, her breathing fast. Lloyd and Zelos, seeing this, ran to the creature and slayed it, combining their efforts to quickly wipe it out.

"S-Sheena!" Raine stuttered, a tear appearing in the corner of her eye. She ran over, and knelt by Sheena, and began to heal her wounds.

"You were quite lucky I had caught that in time, it looked like those spines contained venom. If untreated, they may have secreted it. Oh, you _idiot_…" Raine said, getting shakier as she said it. She had flung her arms around Sheena, sobbing lightly.

"Thanks Raine… I-I couldn't let it hurt you. It's feeling a lot better now, thank you." said Sheena. Raine stopped sobbing, and smiled. Sheena reached for Raine's left hand, close to her right shoulder. She had just held it for a moment, when Zelos called out,

"Hey Sheena! You better check your ribbon, babe."  
Just as Zelos had spotted, Sheena's ribbon had been sliced, and was lying on the ground in front of her. She checked her top, and saw that it had been wide open, only her white vest like material left covering her chest. Blushing furiously, she collected up her ribbon, and held her purple garb for the time being. She rushed away into a corner to fix it back together. Lloyd was standing there, near the Mana Herb, open-mouthed and wide eyed for a minute. He cut a few leaves off, and gestured that it was time to go. Sheena came back soon after, her ninja garb back on and intact, and her ribbon tied into a much more untidy bow. Raine did her best to hold off a blush, as the group set back down the gorge.

Hehe… Damn those flimsy old ninja costumes… XD  
Chapter 3 is over. The group has another ingredient, meaning there is only two more to get, both obtainable from Derris Kharlan, the elven base.  
I will prepare Chapter 4, and I would love some reviews.  
Scott-kun.


	4. Out of the Frying Pan

Chapter Four is fast arriving, but first, I take some time out, as usual, to acknowledge and answer questions from my reviewers!  
Fenrir - Yep, they're slowly realising their feelings… Keep watching!  
Chibi - Indeed. Those dern pesky flimsy ninja garbs! XD

I don't own any of the characters, place names or anything like that, including Derris-Kharlan, Flanoir, Lloyd Irving, Sheena Fujibayashi or any others. That's Namco's little treasure, not mine.

---Chapter 4: Out of the Frying Pan…---

"Ok… Tell me why we're going CLOSER to Cruxis and those crazy people again?" asked Zelos, exasperated.  
"We need a fragment of Mana, and then we can heal Colette." Raine answered.  
"Only problem is… That place is crawling with Cruxis troops. We'd be lucky to stay unseen." Sheena added, obviously nervous herself.

The eight Rhieards landed beside the Tower of Salvation, and the riders dismounted and packed them away. Zelos led the way, as they needed Tethe'allas Chosen to open the doors to the seal. This obviously made him feel much more important, and he was even more obnoxious than before. Sheena hated him already, and they hadn't even got through the doors.

"Oh come on! The Great Zelos does it again! I'm too cool for sch- Ow…" Zelos had started, and was interrupted by the deceptively quick fist of Sheena to the back of his head.  
"Please shut up… Or next time, it won't be your head I'll aim at." she said, irritated. Zelos said nothing for a good ten minutes. By then, they had made it through the haunting "failure hall", and were in front of the seal.

Lloyd turned round and talked to the group. "Ok, let's run through the plan once more, just in case something happens to any of us. If one of us gets spotted, tell the others, and run to us. Actually, we'd best stick together- um…"  
"So, you plan on raiding Cruxis, with no proper plan of attack. I expected more from you Lloyd." said a voice that came from behind him. Lloyd spun to find Kratos standing there, arms folded as usual, looking quite disappointed. "You mean to heal Colette's rare illness, yes? And how did you expect to gain access to the Mana Fragments? Or elude the many Cruxis guards while wandering through the floors of Welgaia?" Kratos kept piling on the questions, which Lloyd couldn't think of ways to answer, annoying him.  
"We would have found a way, Kratos. And with no help from you either." said Lloyd, bitterly. "I thought there was some way, some how, that you may be good."  
"Well I apologize for disappointing you, Lloyd." retorted Kratos insincerely.

"Guys, get ready. Kratos, don't hold back!" said Lloyd, taking out his swords. Sheena prepared her cards, and the others did the same with their weapons. Kratos stood in front of them all, Flamberge in hand.  
"I hope you've improved…" he growled, and he started toward them.

"Beast!" Lloyd batted him back almost immediately. Kratos, shocked, got to his feet quickly, and started an incantation.  
"…Rest in peace, sinners! Judgment!" he yelled, and focused rays of light beamed down around the seal room. Lloyd had to hold his swords above his head to block one, and it dispelled everywhere, causing brightly coloured flashes for a while. Sheena was making short work of dodging the rays, her ninja skills helping her reactions, along with her Exsphere enhancement. That is until, she turned her attention away from the sky for a second to watch Lloyd fight with the traitorous angel. This turned out to be a big mistake, because as soon as she did so, a beam of light shot down onto her, just missing her head, hitting near her right shoulder.

"Augh…" she groaned, and she fell to her knees, clutching the shoulder with her other hand. Her right arm felt numb, and she couldn't move her hand.

"Sheena!" Raine yelled, running over to her side. She held her staff over the affected arm, and a white glow emanated from the end of it. "First Aid! It's the best I can do in this situation, I have to watch out for the others in case Kratos injures them, or me for that matter." she told Sheena. The white light wrapped around all of Sheena's right arm and shoulder. Sheena could feel a slight relaxing tingle, and the light faded. She tried moving her arm again, and felt a huge rush of energy run to it. It was the best it had felt in weeks. She quickly ran up close to Kratos, near Lloyd, and started throwing her ofuda around. A couple had hit Kratos around the face and chest, but to minor effect.

Meanwhile Raine had just finished healing a minor scorch on her brother, after Kratos had let fly with an Eruption spell. She already started to feel tired. She just hoped the group could defeat Kratos soon, so that she could have a small breather.  
"My turn." she said to herself. She charged up a spell, which gathered on the edge of her staff in a bright glow. "Photon!" Almost instantly, a cage of light energy gathered around Kratos, paralysing him for the time needed for Lloyd and Sheena to combine their power, and land the finishing blows. Kratos fell to the floor. He got back up to his knees, grabbing his torso, which Lloyd had just dealt a nasty stab.

"Gnn… You seem to win this one, Lloyd. But I have something prepared for just the situation." He clicked his fingers with his free hand, and angels, all dressed in suits of armour and holding shortswords surrounded the group.  
"No mercy this time, Lloyd. Surrender." said Kratos, with a coldness in his voice Lloyd had not yet heard from him. As ordered, the group stepped onto the transporter at sword-point, and were taken to the Welgaia prison cells.

After a while in the cold, sterile cell, Sheena and Raine turned sharply with a jump to face the men's cell, which now had a huge gaping hole in the bars.  
"What the hell happened!" Sheena exclaimed. She had started to nod off before the blast.  
"Well… er… Regal decided to show off and just blasted a dirty great hole in the prison cell, using his hands!" said Zelos, slightly dazed at what he had just seen. Genis was still just staring at Regal, wide-eyed and open-mouthed. Sheena thought she heard Lloyd mutter something along the lines of "So cool!" before the guys escaped, and ran to free the girls. Personally, she would have enjoyed the sleep. She was just falling into a strange dream where herself, Raine and Lloyd were in a small rowing boat. Raine was holding her hand, and didn't look scared at all. Sheena's thought were spinning in her head; did she like Lloyd, or the warmth of Raine's hand? She had woken up before the dream went any further.

The group moved out into the angel city of Welgaia, and ventured into the largest building there, hoping that it had something to do with mana control. Luckily for them, it did. There, in the middle of the room, was a stern looking angelic guard, blocking the pathway between massive walls of mana fragments and Exspheres yet to be used. The group put themselves into a situation where it looked like the humans were prisoners to the Sages and Colette.

"We are in need of a fragment of mana for compatibility tests with these humans. It is of utmost importance." Raine had said, sounding almost professional in her authority. Sheena was impressed.  
"I apologize, but a temporary halt on mana fragment distribution is in place. Even with identification (which I assume you will show me soon), I am forbidden to give you a mana fragment for now." the guard had said, with a hint of a look of satisfaction on his otherwise blank face. The group were interrupted by a loud beeping sound coming from their left. There stood a hologram of Kratos, who was looking at the guard.  
"I have sent couriers to fetch a mana fragment, we need one for the Chosen's ritual." he said.  
"Y-Yes, Lord Kratos. I will send it right away." the guard stammered, apprehension in his voice. Kratos disappeared with another beep.  
"I assume you are the couriers Lord Kratos had sent. But I am not so sure. You have humans with you, Lord Yggdrasill would not trust something so important with humans." the guard asked, giving Lloyd, Regal and the other humans questionable looks.  
"You defy Lord Yggdrasill? I will have to ask for your name and rank, sir, so I may report you to the Lord for insubordination…" Raine had started, but the guard interrupted, spluttering,  
"H-Here, I'll fetch one!", before flying to a container on the wall, and flying back down with a small chip of a rainbow coloured substance. The group now had everything needed for Colette's healing process. They quickly left the building, and headed to the exit warp.

"Identification and ranks, please.", another guard had asked, stopping them. The group were forced to move away, and try to find an alternative exit. They searched through the strangely beautiful angel city, looking for another exit warp, and they had almost given up when they spotted one on the far end of the city's refreshment bays. They had reached it, when they heard a loud shout from behind them. The guards had found the group.

"Quick, into the transporter!" Lloyd had said, before warping down. The group had followed, and Regal had transported just in time to dodge them. They appeared in what looked like the maintenance shafts, and started walking down to the end of it.

"Weeee! Hey c'mon guys you gotta try this!" said Zelos, scooting by in the air at zero gravity.

"Zelos! Look o- never mind…" Raine had started. Sheena did her best to hold back a laugh, as Zelos floated by them like a dead fish, holding his head. He had hit the opposite wall, unable to stop himself. After a period of weightless flailing around, the party had made it through the to other side, where they had found what you could call a pedestal, with a key card slowly spinning in a bath of green light on it. Lloyd walked up, and carefully took the key card, half expecting an alarm to sound off. They turned around, and amid cries of "No!" and "I don't wanna go back in there!" from Zelos, who was still rubbing his head, they ventured back into zero gravity.

"Never… again…" the pretty-boy had said as they made it out, and started to the elevator which would take them back to ground level. Sheena was happy- she had found something else to fight back against Zelos with, next time he tried something perverted.  
The group had decided to head straight to Altessa's place, as Colette looked visibly worse as they went. Once they had made it out of the seal room, they set out their Rhieards and flew to the dwarf's house in the cliff face.

Hours they waited, anxious to know how Colette was doing. Sheena missed Raine, as she had been in the bedrooms treating Colette ever since they got here. Still, she couldn't help herself from nodding off, and waking with a start. The one time that she forgot to wake up, she was instantly floating back into the make-believe boat with Lloyd and Raine. Raine was rowing this time though, and looking considerably worse for wear. Sheena's hand was in Lloyds, and he was the one giving loving looks.

Suddenly, as if from nowhere, Sheena felt repulsed, and tried to yank her hand out of Lloyd's grip. She stared at Raine, who quickly looked back. Anything… Anything she could do to get close to Raine instead… In her desperation, she grabbed Lloyd's forearm, and flung him out of the side of the boat, causing a huge splash, disturbing the dreamy calmness that the river had a few seconds ago.  
"Raine… I-" She was cut short by the Professor's eyes, a deep greyish blue, which contrasted well with her shiny silver hair. She felt as if she would drown, like Lloyd probably was now, but she didn't care. Genis could be practicing his magic on the bay and Sheena wouldn't have noticed, or cared for that matter. Raine was staring right back, back into Sheena's brown eyes. She had started to blush, something that Sheena was already doing quite profusely. She knew she felt the same way, and like Sheena, couldn't get to saying it. She opened her mouth to speak, and instead Zelos' voice sounded.

"Yo, Sheena! Wake up my voluptuous hunny, Colette's gonna be OK!" he had said to her. He was hunched over, hands on his knees watching. Sheena realised she was in the corner of Altessa's living room, her head resting in the corner. When she opened her eyes to see Zelos, she jumped back, and quickly stood up.

"Just… Just a dream…" she muttered to herself.  
"What was that babe?" Zelos said.  
"Uh… Nothing. I'm going to see Colette…" Sheena said, vacantly making her way to Altessa's bedroom.

And there we are! The first proper Reena bit yet. It's bound to improve as I go along, okies? Until then, enjoy this chapter, reviews gladly accepted. This is Scott-kun, signing off.


End file.
